


Pass the Popcorn

by through_shadows_falling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Men of Letters Bunker, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's offhand comment reminds Dean that there's a movie he's been wanting to see again since his return to humanity.</p>
<p>Written for the 2015 International Fanworks Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Popcorn

_Should’ve known Rocket and Groot would’ve tracked me down._

Long after she left, Charlie’s comment niggled its way into Dean’s head, reminding him that he wanted to watch Guardians of the Galaxy. Again.

The first time he saw it, he had been a demon. He had snuck into a drive-in theater to catch the summer blockbuster and left with only vague memories.  

But now...

“Pass the popcorn,” Sam said from his side of the couch.

“These kernels originated in Ohio,” Cas said from Dean’s left as he passed the bowl.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Shut up and watch the movie!”


End file.
